


(I'll Keep You) My Dirty Little Secret

by simplyfragile



Series: Dirty Little Secret 'Verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyfragile/pseuds/simplyfragile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity decided to go home with a handsome stranger she never thought she'd see him the next day, in the last place she expected to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'll Keep You) My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites/gifts).



> I just want to give a giant thank you to Aubrey for being my incredible beta and allowing me to bounce ideas off of her. You're the best! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy what spiraled from my brain.

    Felicity had heard a lot of things about this particular history class. A lot of good things--a lot of _interesting_ things. It was only offered in the spring and had very limited seating, but if you were able to get a spot, it was worth it.

    Professor Queen actually had one of the most talked about lesson plans on campus. He made the curriculum his own, made it less of a class and more a game. The first time someone had told her that she had actually choked on her drink. History of Sport…. game… She had found it all very humorous.

    She needed a spot.

    She needed _this_ spot.

    All she had to do was convince the professor to give her a chance. The credit would not only look incredible on her transcript, but she was also eager to see why students fought for this.

    Felicity had never feared competition, she thrived on it. Maybe that would even give her an upper hand in the subject of sports. If only her father could see her now, actually trying to land a spot for The History of Sport in the United States.

    She was convinced that even if she didn't get a spot that Professor Queen would be willing to make one for her. That may have been presumptuous of her, but she was feeling rather bold as of late.

    Maybe it was because she had two more finals and then she was going to be off for her winter break, maybe it was because this had been one of her most successful terms yet, or maybe...maybe it was because of the multiple orgasms she had been given last night after she went home with a guy who had her attention from the moment she walked in the bar.

    Yes, Felicity had this in the bag.

    She was going to get a spot in one of the best classes her school offered and then her final semester would be perfect. She’d have her classes scheduled, her graduation application turned in, and nothing to worry about for the next six weeks.

    At least that is what she thought, until she opened the door to Professor Queen's office, and revealed the man she had left that morning, alone, in bed, with nothing but her name.

    _She was_ _screwed_.

 

    Perhaps if she stepped back slowly enough, pulling the door along with her, she could make a clean getaway.

    No.

    She was not going to run. She was going to walk into the office, with her head held high, and ask for that spot. It’s not as though it had been a complete disaster. It had actually been a very fulfilling experience. For both of them, she thought with a smirk.

    Felicity rarely ever went home with men she didn’t know. However, once she had laid eyes on him, sitting alone at the end of the bar watching the game, something had stirred inside of her. Perhaps it was because of the well aged scotch that sat in front of him rather than the cheap, draft beer all the other guys seemed to be gravitating towards. But really it was because he looked as though he was in the last place he wanted to be.

    “Well-” his voice came, startling her from her thoughts. “Are you going to come in or just keep propping the door open?”

    His eyes, those blue crystals that had sliced through her--straight to her soul, were still locked on a paper in front of him. Pen moving hastily across, marking it for an unsuspecting student.

    He knew that she was there now. Even if she wanted to run, she couldn’t, and she wouldn’t.

    Stepping inside the office, Felicity closed the door with a click. This is what finally captured his attention. He looked from his desk to meet her gaze. His voice no longer hard, cold, “Felicity, what are you-” his eyes moved to the bag that hung from her shoulder and she saw the moment he realized, “you’re the student Michelle said would be stopping by.”

    Felicity shrugged her shoulders, the bag dropping slightly. “Guilty.”

    She shifted her gaze towards the chair, touching the black leather. Oliver was on his feet in an instant. “Please, take a seat.”

    He straightened up his desk as she took a spot on the edge of the chair, bag falling to the floor with a plop. “I wasn’t aware that you were a professor here.”

    Oliver huffed out a slight laugh. “We weren’t really able to discuss my place of employment in our brief time together.”

    Felicity’s cheeks warmed. “I wouldn’t say it was all that brief.”

    His eyes met hers and she saw a flash of recognition, and a small smile formed on his lips. “No, not really brief at all.”

   “In fact you can account to Professor Diggle why I was fifteen minutes late to his lecture this morning.” Felicity closed her eyes. “That sounded better in my head.”

   Oliver let out a laugh, a genuine laugh, much like the ones he had shared with her last night. “I’m sure Professor Diggle would understand.”

    Right. This wasn’t a casual chat over coffee after a mind blowing night together. This was supposed to be her convincing a professor to allow her a spot in his class, not his bed, regardless if she would be satisfied with either option….perhaps even more so with the latter.

    _Stop_

    She needed to snap out of this. They could move past it. They could be professional--they could try to be professional… if he would just stop looking at her with those eyes. Those eyes that could practically talk to her in full sentences through one small gaze, while simultaneously seeming to undress her.

    Felicity worried her lower lip and his eyes dropped to them for a moment, sending them a shade darker than they had been a moment ago. Oliver leaned back and ran a hand over his mouth, grazing the fine hair that graced his chin. Hair that she could still feel a slight burn from on her thighs.

    Clearing her throat she sat up, straightening her shoulders. Okay, it was now or never. “I want a spot in your 451 class.”

    Oliver arched an eyebrow at her. “Do you?”

    “Yes.”

    Oliver leaned back, crossing his arms as he studied her. “I don’t think that would be a wise choice.”

    “Why? Because I’m a woman who couldn’t possibly be interested in the history of sport?” Felicity asked, slightly offended at the quick dismissal.

    “No.” Oliver didn’t bat an eye. “It’s because you are a woman who has spent the night in my bed.”

    “Oh.”

    “Some professors may turn a blind eye to regulations, but if I would have known that was your angle--” Angle? Felicity’s eyes widened.

    Oh no.

    She leaned forward, dropping her voice low. “I didn’t sleep with you to get into your class. I didn’t even know you were a professor.”

    Oliver still hadn’t moved. His eyes were locked on her and had now taken to a stone grey. “Regardless, I still don’t think it would be a wise decision.”

    “I get why you may think that, but I’m not going to say anything to anyone. Trust me, it would not look good on my end.” She closed her eyes as her words played back. “What I meant was…”

    “Yeah, I think I got what you meant.” His voice was cold once more and Felicity didn’t like that. She wanted the soft voice, the warm voice that she held in her memories of last night. Except that is all they would be, _memories_.

    “I just meant that I wouldn’t make things difficult for you. What happened last night doesn’t need to mean anything. We don’t need to make it mean anything. You can be my professor and I can be your student. I-”

    He interrupts her, “I can’t have you in my class, Felicity.”

    “Why?”

    “If you are my student nothing can happen between us.”

    “I know. I’m saying it won’t be an issue.”

    “But see, It would be an issue for me.” Oliver leans forward, putting his elbows onto the desk. “I don’t know if I would be able to handle seeing you, being near you, but unable to do anything about it.”

    “Oh,” Felicity breathed. “I wasn’t aware.”

    “Well, you didn’t really stick around this morning to find out.”

    _Ouch_

 

    Okay, she deserved that. He had wanted her to stay, to talk. . . . for whatever happened between them to lead somewhere? She hadn’t known. Would she have stayed if she had? Her eyes fell to her hands, staring at the little drop of blood that had appeared where she had been tugging at a loose cuticle.

    Oliver sighed. “If you are really set on taking this class I can’t stop you. I had already looked over your file before you came in.” Felicity looked up. “Your grades and prerequisites make you an exemplary candidate.” She watched as he grabbed a form, signing his name. “You would surely bring something to the class.”

    Felicity looked at the paper he had slid across the desk. It was a form giving an approved spot. He had given her a spot, and yet it no longer felt as satisfying. She lifted her eyes to meet his. “You’re letting me have a spot?”

    “It wouldn’t be right of me to deny you this because of personal feelings. I’ll see you next term.”

    That was it.

    Without another word he turned back to the paper he had been working on before she came in. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, words wanting to come out but nothing would. She stood, paper in hand. After she collected her bag from the floor she headed towards the door.

    Felicity reached for the door, pulling it open before she glanced down at the paper in her hand. She had thought it would have taken more time to achieve this. That it would have taken more time with him. Spinning on her heel she turned back to him, hand still lingering on the doorknob.

    Oliver must have been able to sense her hesitation and looked up. Felicity waited for his eyes to find hers before she spoke.“You know, I only have two more finals.”

    He nodded his head in recognition and she continued on. “What about you?”

    With her words his lips turned up into a small smile. “I need to finish grading these finals and then I’m off for the next six weeks.”

    Felicity stepped in front of the door, closing it behind her. With her back pressed against the frosted glass she smiled at him. “I'm off the next six weeks too.”

 


End file.
